


Pancakes for breakfast?

by Empress of the Empire (MakBarnes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Bunker, Cooking, Cuddling, Eating food off of you, F/M, Fingering, Food Porn, Hot Dean, Hot reader, Kissing, Licking, Oral, Pancakes, Sam Ships It, Sex, Wish it would happen to me, alot of kissing, blowjob, i love this, pleasure - Freeform, yummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/Empress%20of%20the%20Empire





	Pancakes for breakfast?

Rolling over you wiped the sleep out of your eyes, seeing your boyfriend Dean Winchester rolled over asleep, with his arm tucked under his head. Remembering today was your two year anniversary with him you wanted to do something special. Getting up quietly you went over to the cabinet and grabbed one of Dean's old shirts. The tight fabric hugged your body, showing off your purple and blue boyshorts. Sneaking out of the room you headed downstairs and into the kitchen, trying to find something to eat. Seeing Sam sipping on a cup of coffee and reading a paper you messed his hair before walking into the bunker’s kitchen. You grabbed a cup of coffee and went to sit down next to him.   
“Morning.” Sam nudged his head to you while you drank from your cup.   
“Anything new?” Sam shook his head in reply to you before taking another sip of his coffee. Bringing your knees into your chest you drank your cup dry before heading back into the kitchen. You were going to treat Dean to a little breakfast in bed. His favorite pancakes with some coffee and maybe fruit, even though you knew he wouldn’t eat them. Getting out a plate and a pan you mixed some batter together and scattered some chocolate chips in the batter. Letting the pan heat up you lined everything up into a neat order on the counter. Pancakes, plate, syrup, coffee, fruit and tray. You stopped what you were doing and leaned into the main room of the bunker where Sam was still reading the paper.   
“Hey Sam, can you let me know if Dean is coming down?” Sam smiled back at you and you quickly scooped some batter into the pan. Letting the air bubbles rise to the surface, you flipped it over seeing the perfectly cooked side of the pancake you checked the other side making sure it didn’t burn the other side. You repeated this process and spread chocolate syrup on the pancakes and left a little topping of whipped cream in the very center of them each. You poured the coffee into the mug and took out a little bowl to put some berries in. Even if Dean didn’t eat them you would. You took one of the blueberries and tossed it into your mouth, You organized the things on the tray. Folding up a small towel you felt someone turn you around and kis you instantly.   
“Mm, Good Morning baby.” Dean’s sleepy voice turned you on imaginably more than it should. Him standing in his red plaid boxers with his forest green shirt. Dean lifts you up on the counter, kissing you roughly. His hands were interlaced with your own, making you drop the towel. Dean kissed your neck in order to see behind you.   
“Now what is this?” Dean reached behind you picking up the plate of pancakes.   
“I made your favorite!” Hopping down off the counter you grabbed the tray off of the counter and ate another blueberry.   
“I was going to bring it to you in bed but SOMEONE didn’t remind me you were coming downstairs, Thanks Sam!”  
“Welcome Y/N” You glared at the kitchen door but Dean broke the glare with a kiss.   
“I have a better idea.” Dean set the plate of pancakes into the tray, sucking his finger clean of syrup. Dean took you by the hand, taking the tray in his other hand. Rushing past Sam Dean led you up the stairs, going back to your room.   
“Did you leave me some?” You pointed in the direction of the kitchen as you went around the wall. Dean closed the door behind you, pointing to the bed, you followed his direction and Dean set the tray down on the coffee table. You leaned up against the headboard, seeing Dean climbing up to you. Kissing you roughly he moved you down to lay on the bed, his hands wandering up your shirt. Feeling Dean’s roughly calloused hands go up your sides, you twisted your fingers into the lining of Dean’s boxers, pulling him closer. He bit your bottom lip, begging for an entrance to your mouth. Slipping his tongue into your mouth, you stopped trying to take over, letting him have his little fun. Dean exposed your stomach, kissing down you center, causing you to lean your head back in ecstasy. Stopping at your boxers Dean folded up your t-shirt enough to still cover your breasts.   
“I think I’m hungry now.” Dean seductively looked at you while grabbed the plate of pancakes behind him. Attempting to get up, Dean held you back down on the bed.   
“Stay.” Dean lifted up the top pancake and let some of the syrup and whipped cream drip onto your center. The heat from the fresh pancakes had heated up the toppings making them more runny than usual, Dean laid the fresh pancake over the pool of toppings letting them run down your sides. Dean made quick work, licking up the runny mix of syrup and whipped cream. Chewing your inner lip you felt Dean put a little pressure on your sex. Letting out a small moan Dean took a bite of the warm pancake, noticing a few melted chocolate chips started dribbling out of the middle. Dean slowly licked the drips off of you, kissing where they were. Dean pulled your boxers aside carefully slipping a finger inside of you.   
“Already so wet for me.” Dean placed his thumb on your clit and started massaging it lightly while he finished eating the rest of the pancake with small bites. Licking each little line that appeared from the underside. Dean kept pumping his one finger in and out of you letting you savor the sensation.   
“Let’s get this shirt off of you.” Dean moved up to you pulling the shirt off of you quickly. He pulled you up by your neck, making you rest on the headboard. Dean slipped off your boxers, kissing your inner thigh leading up to your pelvis. Dean moved your legs, making sure you were comfortable. Slipping his finger back inside of you he felt your walls tense up around his finger while he slipped two more inside of you. Taking your clit in his mouth he instantly started flicking it with his tongue. Balling the covers in your hand as Dean went faster you make eye contact with his viridian green eyes.   
“Dean..I need you.”   
“Patience princess.” You grumbled under your breath. Dean takes out his fingers from you and licked you entire slit in one clean swipe.   
“Are you hungry?” Looking at the last pancake you chew your lip as Dean turns over on the other side of you. Grabbing the last pancake you spread some of the syrup around with your finger you draw a little heart on his abs. Straddling him you feel his growing bulge under his boxers. Taking your tongue you gingerly traced the chocolate heart off of him. Dean curled his fingers in your hair as you sat the tray down on the ground. Taking a strawberry from the bowl you hold part of it in your mouth while Dean takes the other half in his. Pushing your lips into his you feel him push his fingers into you again. You sink deeper into the kiss from the feeling of him pushing into you. Moaning into the kiss Dean speeds up going in and out of you. GRipping onto him, you feel your fingernails dig into his shoulders.   
“Faster…” You balanced yourself, holding onto his shoulders, Dean held his hand still letting you move on his still hand.   
“Dean..” You whined his name needed more than just his fingers. Tugging at his boxers he moved you back, kicking off his boxers his tip was already wet with pre-cum. Playing with a strand of your hair, you positioned yourself between his legs taking hold of his hard cock. Slipping his tip into your mouth slowly Dean bucks his hips into your mouth.   
“Sorry baby.” You winked at him before bobbing up and down using your hand to go up the rest of his shaft. Swirling your tongue around his tip Dean tensed up. You felt his cock twitch in your mouth, knowing he was close to his release. You kissed up his chest, and he moved you to lay on the bed. Dean picked up your ankles draping them over his shoulders. His cock’s tip was already inside you, teasing you with it.   
“Please.” You whined, Dean followed your plead pushing his hard self into you. Dean held your sides letting him go into you harder. You began to roll your hips slowly, making Dean's face curve into a position where you knew he was enjoying this. Dean stopped pushing into you as you kept your pace. Dean held your hands, when he began rolling against your movements, hitting your g-spot every time. You tried to keep your whimpers quiet but the pleasure rose with each time he hit your spot. You cried out Dean’s name causing him to go faster. You had already reached your climax, and orgasmed over him. Dean went at his fastest pace, ramming into you, you grabbed the blankets covering your red face.   
“De...I…” Not being able to finish your words Dean eased up a little before emptying himself into you. He pulls himself away from you, grabbing his boxers and lays back on the bed. Slipping them on. You lay there for a few moments gather yourself before cuddling up next to Dean.   
“Was that a good breakfast?” Dean kissed behind your ear, while he wrapped a strong arm around you.   
“It was perfect.” You two lay there in silence before a lone knock is at the door.   
“Hey um..{Y/N}, you didn’t leave me any pancakes.” Dean laughed quietly in your ear.   
“Sam….Go away!” Sams steps dissipated as you cuddled closer to Dean’s hot body.   
“Happy Anniversary Baby.”


End file.
